finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the protagonist in both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He will also appear in the upcoming spin-off game Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. In addition, he makes an appearance in Final Fantasy Tactics as a playable character earned through completing a series of sidequests. Appearance Cloud is most identifiable by his large, spikey blond hair and medium stature. He has blue eyes that glow, which is the mark of SOLDIER. He wears a blue suit with a metallic pauldron on his left shoulder and wields a gigantic Buster Sword. Story . Note the smoother hair design.]] Cloud was born in the sleepy mountain village of Nibelheim, along with Tifa Lockheart. He grew up isolated from the rest of the village children, feeling himself somehow better than them. However, when Tifa and the others attempted to climb Mt. Nibel, Cloud followed them, Tifa fell from a bridge and her father blamed Cloud. He resolved to join Shin-ra's elite SOLDIER force, hoping to prove to others (and most of all to himself) that he could be as strong as the legendary Sephiroth. At this point he made a promise to Tifa, vowing that he'd protect her when she's in need. However, he was unable to make it into SOLDIER and became an ordinary Shin-ra guard. In this role he was to return to Nibelheim, along with first-class SOLDIERs Sephiroth and Zack. Ashamed of his failure, he kept his identity from the townspeople. They were to investigate a problem at the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel, and Tifa Lockhart was to act as their guide. When they reached the reactor, Sephiroth discovered Hojo's failed experiments with Mako soldiers and his own mother, Jenova. Falling into madness, Sephiroth immersed himself in the writings of Professor Gast and discovered his own dark past. He then came out from the basement of the Shin-ra Mansion and set about destroying the village. Cloud witnessed his mother's death in the ensuing fire and rushed to the reactor to confront Sephiroth. There he found both Tifa and Zack unconscious - both had tried to fight Sephiroth, but to no avail. A grief-striken Cloud picked up Zack's Buster Sword, catching Sephiroth off guard, and stabbed him through the stomach. Sephiroth managed to impale Cloud with his own sword, but Cloud grabbed the sword and threw Sephiroth and Jenova into the Mako Reactor. Shin-ra, in an effort to cover-up the incident, replaced the townspeople with Shin-ra employees and imprisoned both Zack and Cloud in the Shin-ra Mansion (Tifa had been rescued and brought to Midgar by her trainer). There, Shin-ra experimented on Zack and Cloud, infusing them with Mako to try and create another Sephiroth. However, Zack helped Cloud escape and the two decided to become mercanaries. Unfortunately, Zack was killed by Shin-ra troops, who left Cloud for dead. Cloud, in his fragile mental state (he had not coped with the experiments as well as Zack) began to believe that the memories Zack had told him were his own. He constructed a past by mixing Zack's life and his own, took his sword, his clothes and went to Midgar to become a mercenary. There, claiming to be an Ex-SOLDIER, Cloud met Tifa, Barret and anti-Shinra terrorist group AVALANCHE. On Tifa's recommendation, Barret hired Cloud. After blowing up a Mako reactor Cloud became seperated from the others and met Aerith (Aeris). Unbeknownst to Cloud, Aerith had once dated Zack, perhaps because of this, Cloud also had feelings for Aerith. To crush AVALANCHE, Shin-ra destroyed sector 7 of Midgar. Killing Wedge, Biggs and Jesse. Cloud then led an attack on Shin-ra headquarters, to rescue Aerith who had been kidnapped by Shin-ra. There he met with Red XIII and saw the remains of Jenova. However, the group was captured and imprisoned. During the night, Cloud awoke to find his guards slaughtered and the doors open. He, Barret, Tifa, Red XIII and Aerith followed a trail of blood to the top floor, only to find President Shin-ra impaled on Sephiroth's sword. Cloud fought briefly with the new head of Shin-ra, Rufus and then escaped from Midgar on a motorcycle. The group stayed at an inn outside Midgar. There Cloud told his own memories of what happened on the day Nibelheim was burnt. Tifa, also confused, did not say anything. From there, Cloud and the group headed for Junon and crossed the ocean, meeting Yuffie on the way. They visited Nibelheim, finding no trace of what happened, and met Vincent in the Shin-ra mansion. They visited the Golden Saucer and met Cait-Sith and met Cid in Rocket Town. In search of Sephiroth, Cloud went to the north crater and the abandonedCetra city. There, Aerith was killed by Sephiroth. Cloud, following Sephiroth fell into the Life Stream. Cloud reemerged some time later (some theories hold that in his time in the lifestream, he visited Ivalice and the world of Final Fantasy Tactics) in a small southern village. He was completely immobilized and talked nonsense. The group discovered Cloud, who recovered and helped them to defeat Ultima Weapon. Cloud, with Tifa, managed to uncover the truth about his past in a series of flashbacks and dreams. Cloud and the now full group returned to the north crater and met with Bugenhagen - who told them they needed to find the Keystone - which they found under the ocean, after stealing a submarine from the Junon reactor. The keystone was stolen and given to Shin-ra by Cait Sith - who turned out to be a spy. They went to the Temple of the Ancients in an attempt to reclaim it, and to get the Black materia. Cloud, because of Cait Sith's sacrifice suceeded in obtaining the Black materia but was manipulated into handing it over to Sephiroth. Using the Black Materia, Sephiroth summoned Meteor. However Cloud was able to fight his way through the north crater, kill Sephiroth and enable Holy to destroy Meteor and heal the world. Limit Breaks Cloud in Tactics Cloud can be recruited by Ramza Beoulve's party in Final Fantasy Tactics. To do this, Ramza must first defeat Velius and enter chapter 4 (he must have retained Mustadio Bunanza as a party member). At this point, he must return to Goug Machine City, where Mustadio's father Besrodio will have found Worker-8, but will be unable to power it up. Ramza must recruit Beowulf Kadmas from Lesalia Imperial Capital and take him to the coal mine in Goland Coal City. After they save Reis Dular, Ramza will obtain the Zodiac Stone necessary to activate Worker-8. After Ramza has defeated Zalmo Rusnada for the second time, Besrodio will come up with a dimensional portal device, but again he cannot activate it. A rumor will subsequently circulate about Zeltennia Castle. After hearing it, Ramza can journey to Nelveska Temple and defeat Worker-7-New. Reis Dular will revert to human form (and must be accepted again by Ramza), and Ramza will gain another Zodiac Stone. Taking it to Besrodio will cause Cloud to be summoned, but at this point, he will just run off. On the way to Limberry Castle, Ramza must buy a flower from a flower girl (really Aeris) in Zarghidas Trade City. He must then defeat Zalera and Adramelk and then return to Zarghidas, where Cloud will attempt to save Aeris from a group of thugs. Ramza must then help Cloud defeat the thugs. Cloud will then join the party, but will be unable to use his Limit Break skills without the Materia Blade, which is at the top of the tall pillar in Bervenia Volcano. Cloud in the Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts: Cloud is a fighter hired by Hades in the Olympus Colleseum world. He appears to be searching for 'his light'and is nearly killed by Cerebrus when he dissaggrees to killing Sora and his friends. Hercules comes onto the scene and saves Cloud just in time. After beating Cerebrus, Sora will learn 'sonic' a form of omnislash. Cloud will also appear in other tournaments to come. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories: Cloud again appears in Olympus Coleseum but only this time the coleseum, Cloud, and the other inhabitants there are figments of Sora's memories. He is in the employment of Hades once more and goes through the same routine as he did in Kingdom Hearts. After Beating Cloud, Sora will obtain him as a summon card. Kingdom Hearts II: Cloud looks around to kill Sephiroth in the Hollow Bastion\Radiant Garden world. He now seems to have a deeper connection with Aerith (Aeris) and Leon (Squal Leonhart). After Sora defeats Sephiroth, the player will be able to see a cinematic battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. Afterwards, Sora will obtain Fenrir, the second most powerful keyblade in the game. (A reference to the name of Cloud's motorcycle in advent children.) Strife, Cloud Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Main characters